Snivy
|name=Snivy |jname=(ツタージャ Tsutarja) |ndex=495 |evofrom=None |evointo=Servine |gen=Generation V |pronun= Sni-vee |hp=45 |atk=45 |def=55 |satk=45 |sdef=55 |spd=63 |total=308 |species=Grass Snake Pokémon |type= |height=2' 00" |weight=17.9 Lbs. |ability=Overgrow Contrary (Dream World) |color='Green' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }}Snivy is a -type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V along with Oshawott and Tepig as a Starter Pokémon. It first appears in the new Pokémon Black and White games. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, it Snivy has the ability Overgrow. It is #001 in the Unova Pokédex and its evolutions are #002 and #003 like other grass Starter Pokémon. It evolves into Servine at level 17. Snivy is very prideful. It is the most popular Unova Starter. Appearance ]]Snivy is a serpentine-like creature with a mainly green body and a tan stomach and lower head with the end of its tail being a large leaf, as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eye is in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its body. Its eye is surrounded by a yellow marking and is usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. In the Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter Pokémon of Unova. When Trip arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence. Ash's Snivy Trip's Snivy It battle Ash and Pikachu when they first came to Unova and won. It was later revealed that it evolved and was a boy proven by Ash's Snivy using attract. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Snivy |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=one }} Pokédex Entries | name=Snivy| black=It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.| white=They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Snivy }} Trivia * Snivy may be based on a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Snivy's Japanese name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs which are visible on the outside of them or old snake skeletons carry hips. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine and evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby. * In the anime, it is said that Snivy are clever Pokémon. Sometimes they find their trainers incompetent, so they abandon their trainers instead. * The English name is the combination of the words snake (a reptile), and ivy (a plant). * Snivy is the second grass starter to stand on two legs, the other being Treecko. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female